


The Sun and The Dragon

by megwritesstuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanamura, Numbani, Overwatch - Freeform, This is about my OC Kianga Adawe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesstuff/pseuds/megwritesstuff
Summary: Kianga Adawe, a brilliant young woman from Nigeria, seeks what the world has given her- A talent for astronomy. Fighting life alongside her older sister, Gabrielle, the two go on to do innovative and game changing things for planet earth. Gabrielle being an ambassador for the United Nations, and Kianga being recruited into Overwatch for her talents. Later on after the fall of Overwatch, Numbani is built by Gabrielle. Kianga has discovered a healing element on the planet Jupiter. The sisters are unstoppable.Well, they were.An attack by Doomfist leaves Gabrielle dead, and Kianga to survive with the burden of her sisters death.Enter Hanzo Shimada, a man who stumbles upon Numbani in his travels.The two meet, what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely a platform for me to write about my OC, Kianga. I hope you enjoy!

Disgusted. Scared. Shocked.

It’s a toss when Kianga found herself covered in her sisters blood.

This place she came and went. This place that was supposed to be safe, is broken into rubble. Debris falling from the ceilings and walls of the airport. Omnic parts scattered across the broken tile floors. 

“K-Kianga.” Gabrielle said, barely audible.

Kianga instantly looked to her sisters eyes, Gabrielle’s dying body, bruised and cut up, was killing Kianga from the inside.

“You can live without me. I k-know that you can.” Gabrielle re-assured her little sister.

...

“You’re the strongest person I know, my sister.”


	2. Chapter 1: The Marksman and Numbani m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note: This chapter takes place about a year after Gabrielle’s death.

Hanzo certainly wasn’t amused by the city of Numbani at all. He was sent here after the recall of Overwatch, which his brother, Genji, insisted that he joined. The omnics, the African culture, was so foreign to him; giving him somewhat of a distaste of the city.

*Time Skip*

Bored, the Japanese marksman entered the Numbani Cultural Museum. He looked at the ancient vases, masks, and carvings that were once at use. Still unentertained, he took a right turn towards a small section called “The Gabrielle Adawe Memorial”. Texts about how this woman was a great advocate for peace and the creator of this odd city. 

Shifting his head towards the back, he spotted a woman staring at a picture of the woman whom the exhibit was dedicated to. She wore similar clothes to the Numbanian citizens, but she was different. Her hair was absolutely beautiful, long box braids that were put up into a ponytail. It seemed like she had prosthetic arms, possibly just enhancements.

Something told Hanzo that this woman was different from the rest, causing him to make the foolish decision to sit next to her.

It gave him a better look at the mysterious woman’s facial features. Plump lips, a little nose, and.. silver eyes. Likely another enhancement.

Once she caught him looking at her, she changed her focus onto Hanzo.

She got up and left, and Hanzo thought that he would never see that woman ever again.


End file.
